The General's Shadow
The General's Shadow is a short miniquest that serves as a sequel to the The Curse of Zaros miniquest, and also continues the events of Fight Arena. Walkthrough The Return of Khazard Before you try to find General Khazard, you must be wearing the Ghostspeak amulet to speak to him, all the ghostly robe pieces to start the miniquest (hence why Morytania Legs will not work), and the ring of visibility to see him at all. He can be found north of the Agility log north-west of the Sinclair Mansion. (Fairy ring ) You have to find him as he cannot be seen on the minimap, and he wanders around a lot. His wander range seems to be within a triangle formed by the Rellekka house portal, the Agility shortcut to Sinclair Mansion and the Swaying tree. He will not recognise you as the adventurer that killed him earlier, but he also will not trust you to set you on a task. To gain General Khazard's trust, go to the Seers' Village and talk to Sin Seer. She can be found upstairs in the house south-west of the cooking range. Bribe her with 40 coins, and she will give you a note as exchange for your troubles. Return to General Khazard, and talk to him again. He will want you to visit four of his scouts around the world to check up on the status. The ghost scouts You will now need to find the four scouts. One is in Tai Bwo Wannai, another is outside Falador, the third one is in the Kharidian Desert and the last one is outside the Gnome Stronghold. Make sure you wear the Ring of visibility to see them, the ghostspeak amulet to talk to them, and the Ghostly robes for them to recognise you as a messenger for General Khazard. It should be noted that the Scouts will not appear as yellow dots on your minimap, so pay careful attention to your screen to avoid passing them. The Karamjan scout is near the Tai Bwo Wannai village. Go to the special tree grove with mahogany and teak trees, and search just a bit to the south-east of there. Speak to him, he will tell you that the villagers recently left because of some curse caused by their gods, but they came back. The Gnomish scout is to the south of the Gnome Stronghold. He could be right by the entrance, but he may be anywhere from near the orchard, circling around the Apple orchard, and up to where the Hobgoblins are camped. He will comment on Hazeel, The Plague, and Glough. The Faladian scout is a little east of Falador, between the Falador east wall and the Draynor Manor west fence. He will also not have anything useful to say, only that Count Draynor has been dispatched by an adventurer, but he will have to go inside to confirm this. The Kharidian scout is a little south of the Shantay Pass. Go through the pass, and search the area around the rock formation just to the southwest of the pass. (Note: You may want to bring waterskins to survive the desert heat.) He will inform you that he followed someone called Lazim, and that Khazard may have two more players at the Ritual. He also comments on the prisoner of Jaldraocht having been freed, and that General Khazard used to live in the desert, although not by choice. When you are talking to the last of the four scouts, be sure not to end the conversation until you receive the message that you are to relay back to General Khazard. The message is "We of the Blood are still loyal. Pavlov is the messenger." Bouncer returns! Note: During the fight, you cannot '''use prayers of any sort, so be sure to bring some food. Return to General Khazard again, who will be grateful, still not recognise you and give you a severed leg. He will redirect you to your reward, which is in a cave north of Ardougne. Make your way to the Goblin Cave, right by the Fishing Guild. The cave is known from the Dwarf Cannon and One Small Favour. Enter the cave, and head north. Take the first passage to the east, and you will arrive at a larger cavern. Do whatever you need to prepare, and enter the "crack" in the south wall of the cavern. Once inside, you will see a very short cutscene showing Bouncer and the player will complain on how Khazard DID recognise them and it all was a trap, then the fight will begin. Now, you need to defeat the level 160 ghost of Bouncer. Use your preferred method to kill it. If you are around a combat level of 100, supplies will most likely be unnecessary. The ghost of Bouncer can hit up to 20, but usually hits 12-18s, so make sure your hitpoints do not drop too low. You cannot use prayer during the fight. Keep hitting the ghost until its health drops to 10 hitpoints. Then, you will automatically throw the severed leg to distract the ghost. Once it is distracted, you will say "Away, darn spot!" and deliver a final blow, killing it. If you are well armoured and have a good stabbing weapon, it is possible to defeat him without any food or potions, even if you have a relatively low combat level. You may also hide in the south-west corner, where the ghost cannot hit you, and use poison to weaken it while hiding. You can also lure Bouncer to the South-East corner to safe spot. You will receive some Slayer experience and a new sword. '''Congratulations!! Miniquest complete!! Rewards * The Shadow sword. This can be reclaimed from the ghost that will appear after Bouncer's defeat for free. * Slayer experience Afterwards Speaking to the General again after completing the miniquest will result in further dialogue. You will tell General Khazard, "Your dog attacked me. AGAIN!" General Khazard simply replies, "He was angry that you killed him. Quite natural really. Now get out of here you filthy skinbag. I will not waste my time on you." Trivia * When Khazard hands you the severed leg, your player says: "Ugh, well, at least it's not another hand." Then the General replies: "What, have you dealt with severed limbs before?" and the player replies: "It's a long story." This is a reference to The Hand in the Sand quest. * The final ghost you inform gives you a message to give to Khazard and adds on the statement: "The messenger is Pavlov," probably referring to Pavlov's dogs and Khazard's dog Bouncer. * When throwing the severed leg in the final battle, you automatically say "Away, darn spot!" Besides being a play on the famous dog name "Spot", this is a reference to the classic line from Shakespeare's play ''Macbeth'' wherein Lady Macbeth utters the phrase "Out, damned spot!" when she is sleepwalking, and feeling guilty for helping to murder the Scottish king. However, she is referring to an imaginary stain of blood, not cursing a dog. * The scouts will make references to quests that players have completed in their area. For example, if the player has completed the Vampire Slayer quest then the Falador scout will talk about an adventurer killing Count Draynor and how he will have to verify whether this is true or not. * The scouts are not human, as they repeatedly disaparage humans during their conversations with the player. Their actual race is unknown.